Helium Fun
by Rom12.2-2Cor4.6
Summary: Many people love to suck the helium out of a balloon, including KH characters. What happens when three, normally somewhat serious characters get a hold of some balloons! I don't own any of these characters!


Ok I got inspiration for this short story when my friends in Theater Class were taking their Valentine's day balloons and sucking the helium out of them. I hop you guys like it!

* * *

One evening in Twilight Town Axel, Roxas, and Xion were heading home after a day of work and a great time eating ice cream atop the clock tower. The trio were talking and laughing like normal people when Axel stopped.

"Hey Axel," Roxas asked, "What is it?"

The older Nobody turned to them and smiled, "Oh nothing, I just got a little distracted, that's all." His friends took this excuse and kept on going. But Axel couldn't help but turn around and glance back at the balloon stand on the side of the street.

* * *

The next day the three comrades didn't go to the tower for their usual ice cream; Axel had told them that he would have a surprise for them back at the castle after work. Roxas and Xion rushed through their missions so they could see this surprise that Axel was so excited about.

"What do you think it is?" Xion asked the blonde.

Roxas shrugged, "Knowing Axel it could be anything."

A dark corridor opened and Axel came through with a large black garbage bag that was floating! "Hey you two, look what I've got!" He tied part of the bag down, reached inside, and pulled out a bright red balloon.

"Whats with the balloons Axel?"

The red head gave them a sly grin. Then to their shock he bit into the skin of the balloon and tore open a small hole; he stuck his mouth over the hole and breathed in deeply for a long while, and the balloon had shrunk to almost half its original size. He removed his mouth and swallowed to get the rest of the gas down, and then he spoke…

"_Hey guys check it out!"_ Roxas and Xion fell over laughing; Axel didn't sound like himself, he sounded like one of Alvin and the Chipmunks! The pyro laughed, a high silly laugh, which made the other two laugh even harder.

"Oh gosh Axel," Xion cried, "That's hilarious! Can I try?"

"Sure," his voice had returned to its original sound. He handed them both a balloon. "Just tear a hole in it with your teeth and suck out the gas inside. And if you want it to last longer, keep sucking till you feel dizzy!" He grabbed another balloon as the other two began sucking.

Xion removed the balloon first, "_Wow I feel weird… OH SNAP I sound weird too!"_

_ "Yea you do… WOAH so do I!"_ Roxas gasped.

Axel laughed in the high pitch laugh, "_That's what helium does to you!"_ The gang finished off their balloons and grabbed more; by the fifth one they were acting completely insane.

* * *

Xemnas heard the crazy laughter and went to investigate; he was stunned to see his pyrokinetic and Keyblade wielders on the couches laughing and talking in high pitched voices. Then he noticed the balloons. Without looking back he turned and walked away thinking, "I knew those three would be a disruption."

* * *

They were still going when Siax and the others returned from work. The lunar diviner scowled at the goofy looking trio, "I was wrong, you havn't changed a bit. You still act like a kid."

Xigbar laughed at their antics, "Hot Head, Kiddo, and Poppet… you three make quite a scene!" He actually stayed and watched them for a long while, enjoying himself the entire time.

Xaldin said nothing but walked right past shaking his head. Luxord smirked at them, "Our three aces have turned into three jokers." He also stayed and watched their fun.

It was Demyx though who though this was the best thing EVER. "YOU GUYS WERE SUCKING THE HELIUM OUT OF BALLOONS AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME!" He came in and searched the bag for a balloon, but Axel, Roxas, and Xion had used them all up.

"S…orry Demmm...yx, you should have come sooner," coughed Roxas. The Melodious Nocturne slumped on the couch in defeat. Then Roxas noticed a balloon that had floated up to the celling. Quietly he used a gravity spell to bring it down. "Here Demyx," he handed him the balloon, "go for it."

Demyx grabbed it and sucked out all the helium in one breath, "_WOOOHOOO, thanks guys!"_

* * *

Please tell me what you think. I know its short. Thank you for reading!


End file.
